A Tale From Hell
by bloodlustdevil
Summary: I know it's different I wanted to express my uniqueness, and to Jason Langan, I love you and I love your story you wrote too.
1. A Tale From Hell Part I

".And that will be the day," he proclaimed, "When all god believers shall be killed."  
A great roar arose from the crowd as lord Lucifer stepped down from the podium. I was amazed, that was the best speech I had heard since I had arrived in Hell, at least of the ones I had heard were it yet the best.  
"Let the annual deviltry festival begin," chimed a devilkin who had now taken Luc's place at the podium.  
At that very moment lord Lucifer himself took the scythe in his right hand in down with a deathly blow sliced the cross in half. The movement actually, to my surprise, left a very jagged cut. The small imp standing behind lord Lucifer then traded the scythe for a torch. It was at this time that lord Lucifer lit both the cross and the abducted god worshiper alike. Another roar arose from the crowd as we watched her burn to her fiery death. It was just like an abattoir in Hell.  
"J'aim erais mourir!" the victim screamed her final words.  
*.I want to die.*Why would a god believer go back on her religion during her final words. Humph. Well, whatever floats your boat? However, it is a bit odd that she should betray the god she loved and honored through out her entire life on Earth.  
Anyhow, now it was my turn, as I slowly stepped up to the podium as the others before me, "ghh, hmm, hmm.I first would like to thank you all for being loyal to our lord Lucifer by attending today's festivities. If you would like to have a chance to speak with our lord he will be here through out this evening to grace you with all sinfulness. Pagan and Voodooist cults may gather in Madam Ankara's dungeon, while those of you who prefer the taste of fresh blood or those of you who which to donate blood may gather in Madam Adriana's dungeon at this time. That is all for now and thank you once again for coming." Whew, glad that's over with.  
"You did very well Samasha," Luc said as we walked off stage, "And I mean that!"  
"Shh., you're not supposed to use my real name here, I didn't use yours!," I snapped back.  
"Sorry baby, Rin.*dramatic silence*.hey, what do you say about going back to my chambers and playing fluffy for the rest of the day." he smiled wonderfully, "If we found some replacements who could forge a few incantations, signatures, and knew the disguise spell no one would even know, come on, playboy bunny, wanna have some fun?" he kissed me graciously and teasingly on the lips as I shook my head no.  
"Sorry, you know the procedure, work then play.," I answered, actually feeling sorry for the bustard.  
"All work and no play makes Luc a dull boy," trying to soften me up a bit.  
"Too bad, you'll just have to be dull then."  
"But, baby."  
"Butt, butt nothing, I promise I'll play with yours later, but for now let's leave the butts alone, both you and I have work to do, let's go!" I said as I started to pull away from him.  
He sighed, took his hand off my ass after one final kiss, and then went off to fulfill his duties for the evening. I started to think I should have given in to him as I watched him walk off, but I quickly lost the thought. Work is work, worshiped goddess or not, I had my duties to fulfill also, as I turned and headed towards the dungeon of the dragons. 


	2. A Tale From Hell Part II

"Madam Rin," called a female voice off to my left, "may I speak with you for a moment?"  
"Well, I was actually on my way.oh, well.what do you need?" I asked impatiently.  
"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you," as her lips parted for her to give reply I quickly recognized her as one of Madam Adriana's pupils, another vamp.  
"My name is Lenore and I have been sent by Madam Adriana. She wanted me to discuss a few things with you. First, she wanted me to ask you if you would be able to donate this year.vamps will pay a high price for your blood miss, I know you refuse to become a minion but, perhaps we could extract the blood by some other means?"  
"Very well, you may tell her that she may be graced by my presence at eighteen hundred hours."  
"Thank you Madam, also, Madam Adriana would like to know, on a more personal note, when Monsieur Unknown will be met with?"  
"You may tell her that we will discuss Unknown's business when we meet this evening, is there anything else?"  
"I only have one question Madam, but it is of my own.Madam Rin, you know that I as well as the rest of Madam Adriana's pupils of course, hold you in utmost regard, and out of my own personal interest, I was kinda wondering if like I could maybe, just for a short while, I won't touch anything, and I promise to be quiet miss, could I."  
"Come on child! Out with it now!"  
"May I see your dragons and unicorns please Madam, I know you're really busy, but I would do anything you say, and stay outta the way the whole time, the truth is I totally am fascinated by them and."  
"All right.that's enough, fine. You may visit with some of my pets; actually I was just heading to feed them now, you may come along with me if you like."  
To tell you the truth, I was actually quite pleased to have some one accompany me to the dragon's abyss. That is why I put up no battle when she asked to join me. I mean think about it, all alone in a dungeon filled with giant, looming, fire-breathing dragons and smart, fast, sharp horned unicorns in it. Not exactly the safest place to be by yourself, at least this way if a dragon had decided to flame broil me and have me speared by the horn of a war unicorn, I would have someone to scream for me before she got charred and skewered as well. That's one misconception of a lot of mortal-humans. They think that once you are dead, you're dead. That's not all the truth; I mean it's true but not true. When you die you sort of follow your beliefs, at least most of the time. Like if you believe in a "god" you go to "heaven", if you worship "Satan" you go to "hell". If you believe in reincarnation you get reincarnated, and if you don't believe it was your time to die, or you had a sudden death, you become a phantom of the night, or a ghost to put it in simpler terms. That is also why there is no right or wrong religion; it's just pretty much whatever you believe in. So it is possible to die after death, it's referred to graduating as far as I know, "how many times have you graduated?" is what you could be asked in any afterlife conversation, as for me, I have only died once, and even that was not a pure death, I mean I was sort of just brought to this damn abyss and was proclaimed dead, although, I think they just replaced my body with another spirit as I have never seen my body dead or have witnessed me dieing.  
"How did you become a vampire Lenore?" I asked aloud.  
"Well, I don't really know, I just woke up one morning with fangies, I am not really sure."  
"Not like that, I mean how you became a vampire here, in Hell. Did you die a Satanist and then become a vampire; did you become a vampire Satanist then die? How is it that you came upon who you are today?"  
"Oh, I was a Satanist slash Atheist throughout my life and at some point I became a vampire. Then these vamp-hunter freaks tracked me down and decapitated my head after shooting me with a silver bullet."  
"So, the myths are true, yes? You can only kill a vampire in like three ways..?"  
"Well, I am not sure. I mean I was only killed one way and anyone would have been killed after having been shot and abolition of the head, am I right?"  
"Hs, ha, I guess you are right there. Anyhow here we are, home to unicorns and dragons alike. You first..." I said gesturing towards the open door. "Will you help me with some of the bags?"  
"My pleasure," Lenore replied.  
I followed her in and headed towards the storage room where the food was kept. Suddenly, my face hit the floor as I felt something ooze across my face and a stabbing pain in my back. 


	3. A Tale From Hell Part III

"Spoink!" I exclaimed, you should have seen my face just then; I was so ticked off my eyes were glowing a deep red.  
I quickly flipped over to see the youngest of my pet dragons straddling over me. I then noticed Lenore who had been knocked to the floor in all the commotion, she now was relieved that I recognized and seemed unthreatened by my latest attacker.  
"Spoink, get the hell off me you beast, he then licked my face again before jumping backwards and retreating towards the rear of the dungeon's stables, "That dragon, all he seems to have done for the past few weeks is get in the way."  
I then stood up and wiped the grunge from the floor off my ass before reaching down to help Lenore. "Are you all right?" I asked very irritably."  
"Just a little shook up, nothing to worry about; dose he always greet you like that?" she asked in return.  
"Only lately, it seems as if something is bothering him and he wants me to know."  
"I thought that dragons could talk; why don't you just ask him if anything is wrong?"  
"I would if I could but that stupid beast only knows three damn words, spoink, gleep, and poop!"  
"Wow," she said giggling, "what a great vocabulary."  
"The worst part is that sometimes I think his vocabulary is bigger than his hamster sized brain."  
Lenore's giggling shortly turned to laughter as she asked why I had such negative thoughts towards my pets.  
"Well, it's part of my nature really. Here, will you carry this?" I handed her a rather large bag of unicorn chow, "I guess I was just brought up that way."  
She grabbed the bag and stumbled a little till I turned back around with my own bag and grabbed her shoulder before she fell over.  
"Sure," she answered.  
"Thanks," I then turned back around and grabbed another bag before we headed for the other side of the stables.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I started pouring one of my bags of feed into trough A when I saw Spoink rushing at me out of the corner of my eye, but it was too late. Before I knew it I was on the ground again, luckily though my ass took the fall instead of my face. But of course, just my luck there was chow covering the next 30 paces of ground as well. "GRAAHH!! You stupid, moronic beast, why are you driving me crazy, don't you know that if you push me over the edge you will have no one to feed you anymore. Actually, that's not a bad idea, just for all of your shenanigans lately I won't give you anything to eat, you can starve for all I care, NOW GET OFF ME!" Well, at least he listens well, he quickly jumped off me, but this time he did not run. Instead he looked at me with those innocent puppy dog eyes and said, "poo^oop." He was so adorable when he was sad, but I knew better then to give in so easily. "All right, fine, I promise I'll feed you, I was only joking anyway, you know as well as the next dragon that I wouldn't skip your meals unless you really push me over the edge. Next time though, try to be more careful, got it Spoink?" so much for subtle.  
"Gleep!" he said as he licked my face again in enthusiasm. "Grrrr., maybe next time I'll remember why I am supposed to ignore that puppy dog look. I'll feed you later, go play now," he then turned and ran off as happy as ever. 


End file.
